Probiotics are live microorganisms or microbial mixtures administered to improve the patient's microbial balance, particularly the environment of the gastrointestinal tract and the vagina. Lactobacilli strains have been employed for the treatment of vaginal infections, prevention of diarrhea as well as for the treatment of urinary-tract infections (Am. J. Health Syst. Pharm. 2001, 58 (12): p 1101-1109).
The normal vaginal flora is dominated by Lactobacillus species, which produce substances that help control the growth of pathogens. Bacterial vaginosis (BV) is a clinical condition that is characterized by a decrease of the Lactobacillus species and an increased growth of anaerobic and mycoplasma bacteria. Bacterial vaginosis has been associated with the development of pelvic inflammatory disease and preterm labour. Some studies have suggested that patients with bacterial vaginosis may have an increased risk of contracting sexually transmitted diseases (STDs), including human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) infection (Curr Infect Dis Rep 2001 April; 3 (2) 152-155; J Infect Dis 2002 Jan. 1; 185 (1): 69-73).
By administering probiotic Lactobacilli, it is possible to regenerate the vaginal flora of women with recurrent episodes of bacterial vaginosis. Bacterial vaginosis is one of the most common female gynecological problems.
Vaginal infection caused by Candida albicans is also a common female gynecological problem.
The presence of Lactobacilli is important for the maintenance of the intestinal microbial ecosystem. Lactobacilli have been shown to possess inhibitory activity toward the growth of pathogenic bacteria such as Listeria monocytogenes, Escherichia coli, Salmonella spp and others. This inhibition could be due to the production of inhibitory compounds such as organic acids, hydrogen peroxide, bacteriocins or reuterin or to competitive adhesion to the epithelium (App. Environ. Microbiol., 1999, 65 (11) p 4949-4956).
Lactobacilli have also been examined as a treatment of urinary-tract infections. (Am. J. Health Syst. Pharm. 2001, 58 (12): p 1101-1109). For example the installation of Lactobacillus, and stimulation of indigenous organisms, has been employed to prevent recurrence of urinary tract infections (Microecol. Ther.: 32-45). The role of Lactobacilli in preventing urogenital and intestinal infections has also been investigated (Intl. Dairy J 1998.8: 555-562).